


Chip.

by merlybird500



Series: Harry Potter and the Much Better FamILY [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Half-veela Creativity/Roman Sanders, Harry Potter was Adopted by Other(s), Werewolf Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlybird500/pseuds/merlybird500
Summary: Harry gets his own room, and Roman learns just how big a human's eyes can get.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Harry Potter and the Much Better FamILY [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1498460
Comments: 14
Kudos: 77





	Chip.

**Author's Note:**

> When I first started writing this about a week ago, I wanted to write about Harry and Roman going shopping. Then, a few hours later, I found myself with 1000 words and no desire to write Harry and Roman shopping. That’ll probably be the next one. Then today, as it is my birthday, I sequestered myself in my room to finish it off. Also, this four letter word theme for the title is getting difficult, I'm only four words in and I'm resorting to "chip"

Roman bolted from the room, fighting down the smile that threatened to curl his lips upwards. He loved Patton, he really did.

He could hear Harry’s feet pitter-pattering against the floor behind him, and he changed course to leap up the stairs. Moments after reaching the landing the sound of Harry’s feet changed as the floor beneath them changed from hardwood to carpet.

Now, a two-story house was probably too big for two people to reasonably live in, especially when those two people shared a bedroom. However, when Roman’s relatives learned of his plan to move to America to be with Patton they essentially forced the house (originally a holiday home) onto him. In Aunt Zephyr’s words, “No member of the Bellerose family will live in a shack, not on my watch”. He did try to refuse initially, but the one thing that all his family members had in common was their stubbornness. The main reason that he finally accepted the house was the large garden (and also to shut them up).

Roman slowed to a walk, stepping deftly to one side as Harry barrelled past. He gently grabbed the boy’s shoulder to stop him from running into anything, but snatched his hand back when it was met with a badly-disguised fully-body flinch. 

Roman’s eyes narrowed involuntarily. Patton had told him vaguely about the boy’s previous guardians, but he never imagined they were this bad. Internally, he resolved to get more details from his boyfriend at a later date, but for now… he had a new (tenant? Ward? kid?) to show to his lodgings.

“This here’s one of our spare rooms,” Roman said, gesturing towards one of the nondescript doors lining the hall. “It’s yours now.”

Harry looked up at him with wide green eyes. “I get my own room?”

“Well of course, who do you think we are?” Roman huffed. He made his way forward and pushed the door open.

Harry walked through the doorway, looking around the room. Roman didn’t know that a person’s eyes could get that big. Huh.

“This is all mine?” Harry asked in an awed whisper.

Roman poked his head inside and glanced around. It wasn’t an especially fancy room. There was a bed in one corner with a bedside table next to it, a white duvet patterned with flowers atop of it. The walls were painted a plain beige, and white curtains framed a large window against the opposite wall from the door. The final pieces of furniture in the room were a white chest of drawers with a rectangular mirror atop of it, and a closet inset into the wall.

“Um, yes… And I was thinking, it’s kinda plain right now, but tomorrow while Patton’s at work we could go shopping to get some stuff to make it more personal.” Again, Roman did not know that human’s eyes went that big. Maybe Harry had some house-elf blood in him? Ugh, that was not a train of thought he wanted to go down. Nevertheless, he barrelled on. “You also need clothes, because all of yours are ridiculously oversized and shabby, which I, Romulus Calixte Beaumont-Bellerose will not stand for!”

“Is that your full name?” Harry questioned meekly.

Roman realized that he’d puffed up and was staring into nothingness, like an action hero a movie poster. He took a deep breath and deflated. “Heh, yeah. I normally don’t bust the whole name out, I guess I was feeling, ah, a bit extra-passionate there.”

A quiet giggle was his answer. It would seem little Harry was emerging from his shell.

“When I was a kid, I always had trouble saying the name Romulus, so I referred to myself as Roman, and it just stuck.” Roman explained. “Romulus sounded so poncy, I wasn’t really that into it, anyways. It became something I only got called when I was in trouble.”

“Where will you and Patton be?’ Harry asked.

“We’re just down the hall.” Roman pointed to his and Patton’s room, two doors down on the opposite side of the hall. “Tell you what, we’ll do a proper house tour tomorrow. What do you say?”

Harry nodded mutely. Roman supposed he might be in shock. His full name tended to do that to people. And he only mentioned one of his middle names.

Roman lead the way back down to the living room, where Patton sat with a pen in one hand and a menu in the other.

“You know I hate doing this, but I’m too tuckered out to cook for us tonight, sweetheart,” he said tiredly.

“You’re breaking the No-Takeaway On Weeknights rule?” Roman asked.

“Yeah…” Patton heaved a big sigh. “Only tonight though, okay?”

“You got it, love! Hey Harry, c’mere.” Roman flopped gracelessly onto the couch beside his boyfriend, and Harry followed hesitantly.

“Has Roman shown you where your room is?” Patton asked as Roman took the menu from him and started flipping through it.

“Yes,” Harry said.

“That’s very good,” Patton said. “Now what would you like?”

“The chippy here does the best fish and chips that I’ve tasted since I moved to America,” Roman interjected, tossing the menu back.

“You’re just biased,” Patton said lightly, opening the menu up.

Patton passed the pen to Roman, who flipped his hair over one shoulder and picked the notebook up off of the table. “So what are we thinking? Chips, definitely.”

“That goes without saying,” Patton agreed. He showed the menu to Harry. “See anything you like?”

Harry squinted at the blue paper. “What’s a… hot dog? And what’s the difference between a hot dog and an american hot dog?”

“A hot dog is a hot dog, and an american hot dog is a frankfurter,” Roman answered, sticking his nose in the air with faux snobbishness.

Patton huffed a tired laugh. “A hot dog is a deep-fried sausage on a stick, and an american hot dog is a sausage in a bun.”

“Oh.” There was a beat of silence before Harry spoke again. “May I please have a hot dog then, please?”

“You got it buddy.” Roman started taking notes. “So, two scoops of chips, a hot dog… Will you get your usual?”

“Mmm.” Patton hummed affirmatively.

“And I’m leaning toward the snapper, so that makes it… two chips, one hot dog, one mussel fritters, and one snapper.”

“Sounds right,” Patton said. “Do you want to make the order, or shall I?”

“Eh, I’ll do it.” Roman picked himself up and swayed over to the phone. “What was the number again?”

“I thought you had it memorized?”

“Well it’s been so long, and you know my memory can be flaky even at the best of times.”

Harry giggled, looking up at them with a small smile on his face. Patton rattled off the phone number, and Roman punched it in. After making their order, Roman sat back down onto the couch, kicking his feet up on the coffee table.

“We’ve got maybe fifteen minutes before it’s ready, so we should probably get going now.”

Patton smiled, gently pushing Roman’s feet off of the table. It’s a game that they’d played before; Roman puts his feet places they shouldn’t be, Patton pushes them off.

“Well then, shall we go for a walk?”


End file.
